Bralus The Eternal
by TyberAurora
Summary: Expanded universe story set in the books, features my OC Bralus as the main character, don't worry Percy Jackson will play a big part in this story since most of it revolves around him. Just changed some of the scenes and reactions to fit the character of the story. LEGAL DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. But I do own every OC in this story.
1. Recon, explosions and Godess bashing

**A/N Well hello noble people, first story and all that jazz, hope you like. Story will be rated T for some mild swearing, lots of violence, executions and a stuffs, there may or may not be a pairing, I will see. Mostly cannon pairings but this is mostly an OC story, you don't like, you don't have to read, starts somewhere around the beginning of Titans curse. Looking for a Beta so if someone is interested and you like this, please PM me, and we shall see if we can arrange it.**

**Bralus POV:**

* * *

><p>I was thumbing the fire selector on my Kriss Vector Carbine to full auto mode(Thank the gods for the Hephaestus armourers I have on pay roll) when My first thought when I was out in the snow was? <em>"FUCK IT'S COLD<em>" My second thought while being out in the snow? _"I have most definitely had a lot worse_". At least I was on a mission though, that was helping me cope with the trouble of having to go through this BS again. I mean really? Now in the middle of winter of all things the gods call on us for a mission. At least they were using us properly, not like back in '45.

We had been scouting this compound of monsters that had just sprung up in central Washington when we spotted a very odd sight. Human mercenaries moving into the compound and adding in guard towers made of cheap, easy to place wood. As well as motion sensitive camera's and lights on the compound. After four days of recon we knew we had to go in and see what the hell was up with this so I called in five additional squads and ordered them to take up positions, as well as having a reserve force of around five in case we needed them with an extraction team in APC's for when we won.

I clicked twice on the commbead on my chest activating unit comms hearing the random chatter from the misc Mortals and demigods under my command."Monster force sighted, 30 telekhine, 30 Dracanae and two lastro giants. A manticore keeps coming in and checking on them, appears to be the one in command but he hasn't been seen in two days. Counting around 3 mortals per tower and at least 10 in the barracks, two patrols of four in the inner compound. external patrols sighted in a 20 metre radius of compound, counting five Dracanae and five Telekhines in each group." I say quickly to my men giving them a rough outline of our opposition, I activate thermal optics on my helmet and activate heat suppression on my armour, clicking twice on my comm to my men. Knowing the call they fall silently into line beside me weapons raised, moving like ghosts. Using the cover of the incredibly dence snow storm we advance surrounding the patrols I click once and we acquire targets hearing a chime of clicks to notify me of targets aquired I nod smiling to myself and my voice a whisper. "Weapons Free." at once twenty bullets of celestial bronze are shot into the heads of the monsters sending them back to the eternal pit.

Stopping the advance with a single click of my comm I switch to broad channel asking my Athena hacker if she has broken into the security grid. Getting a single beep in confirmation I signal to my snipers to acquire targets. Hearing a chorus of "target solutions acquired" I merely click twice and the shots barely a whisper ring out as the mercenaries in the tower are shot and killed with well placed neck shots using shredder rounds making sure they die quickly, and no sound escapes them while they do.

Moving up to the border of the compound my squads in position I order fire team configurations for breaching. Lining up in four teams of three along the barracks wall, and small wooden walls of the compound every other team swapping to celestial bronze magazines and planting breaching charges. "Priority targets are the giants, then humans, watch the flaming cannon balls boys and girls. After that form up and hit the Telekhines with knives and shoot the dracanae archers from a distance. on my go three...two...one. Breach!" With over a dozen explosions in the area around the compound we breached the barracks blowing back a few humans unfortunate enough to be next to the wall. Moving in I shoot a dracanae in the eye causing her to go down in a fit of hisses as she dissolved into monster dust. a Telekhine charges me and attempts to stab me in the guy, dropping to my knees and leg sweeping the beast he falls on his back and I stab him in the heart killing him instantly. Taking out my rifle again two dracanae slither out from their makeshift cover firing arrows at us. I merely laugh as one of their arrows breaks on impact with our armour and we gun them down. The giant however, proves a greater threat launching a fire ball at me and I barely get out of the way in time and watch it explode against the wall behind me, switching to full auto I empty my entire mag into him and watch him crumble into sand. Sweeping the floor and executing any surviving monsters and humans we move into the compound to find four humans still alive.

Walking up to them I see the emblem's on their armour to be Iron Company. Scowling behind my helmet I kick one of them in the face causing him to instantly fall unconscious. Rather pathetic if you asked me. I faced tougher in the war, hell faced tougher in the arena's of Rome. And I know what fighting is like, been through the worst conflicts in history, witnessed the fall of Greece, Rome, the Byzantium empire. All the crusades. And we have always lived on. In his honour, our founder, leader. Our king. I owe it too him to continue the legacy he forged for us, and I aim to make him proud when I eventually meet him and my comrades in arms in Elysium./p

***A mystical Line break or something random to break the tension here***

**IC mercenary POV:**

Oh holy son of a bitch. It's the Myr Corp. Never actually met these bastards but you hear stories. How three of them are enough to kill an entire company of insurgents or silently ex-filtrate an HVI from a compound in the middle of a desert without killing a soul. Granted though, their power had declined a bit since I joined the Iron Company, we were sent on a job together with them and another company called Red Talon to clean out a very large insurgent stronghold. We cut a secret deal with the insurgents however and killed the entire Myr Corp team sent in, nearly 20 of them died. Unfortunately that leader of there's escaped and in a blind rage killed every last insurgent and Red Talon he could find while we simply ran away. I wasn't there personally but you still hear the stories. Myr Corp. God dammit! crossed spears behind an owl holding that ancient Greek Xiphos sword.

Walking among us and slapping the downed guy beside me to the realm of the conscious. He merely says one sentence. "you have chance, and one chance only to talk or else I am going to kill you all, without remorse. The ones who talk however get to leave this place alive and unharmed by me or my compatriots I swear it on the Styx." Why thunder rumbled in the distance I don't understand when he said this but I found myself believing him regardless.

"We were sent here to set up an FOB for our operations here, apparently there are two young HVI demigods or something like that at a school a few kilometres away from here. The Frenchy was the one in charge here and he kept on saying something about how close they were and how good they smelled or something. We were hired by someone merely calling himself the general and he sent us with those monsters to clear the area and prep extraction, we were to use lethal force to anyone his enemies the Olympians sent a team of demigods to the school to get them out of there before we could move." What? I may be paid a lot of money to kill people but I wasn't paid for loyalty, and quite frankly at that moment in time I valued the potential of living over the definitive proof of death that he promised me. The mercenary in front of me who I assumed was the leader entirely based on his armour and the gear he had laughs and takes out his pistol shooting the other three in the head beside me and holstering it again.

"You may go, I am tired of killing mortals and it doesn't ever get easier no matter how often I do it. As promised neither my men, nor I will harm you this day. However I see you wearing that uniform again? I will shoot you, and I won't miss. Now get out of here, start a family, joina different company. I don't care which. Just get out of my sight." I didn't have to be told twice so I ran to the nearest truck I could, grabbed all the supplies I could find and left the area gunning for the nearest town and swearing to start a new life for myself.

***Sometimes I like having large amounts of venom shot out of a cannon into the skulls of my enemies***

**Percy POV(After Annabeth is kidnapped, scene changed to fit this story)**

I couldn't believe it, Annabeth was gone? but why? How? One minute she was here and the next she was gone. I stared at the silver clad girls shooting disgusted looks at me, I saw Thalia glaring at the one who had spoken and them looking at Nico with indifference and Bianca with appraising eyes. As if they knew what was about to happen to her and approving of it amongst themselves. Artemis stepped forward as a helicopter armed with machine guns comes into the clearing I see the briefest glimpse of the letters IC on the side in bright gold paint as Artemis raises her hand. "Mortals are not worthy of See-" Before she could finish her sentence a loud crack resounded throughout the forest and something hits the helicopter making it explode with a rather boom sound and crashing in a flaming heap to the ground and from the treeline I see men and a few women walking in a line Athena would be proud of from the forest into the clearing.

Needless to say I think the hunters were a little angry that someone interrupted their goddess and raised their bows and knocked arrows. At the same time the sounds of gun safety's being released as the soldiers raised their guns at them I couldn't see the soldiers faces behind their masks but Artemis looked shocked that someone would stand up to her. Instantly all the hunters minus Artemis are lit up like Christmas tree's from at least two red dots each from lasers coming out of the treeline behind the soldiers as one steps forward and says. "Stand down hunters, loaded with celestial bronze, we can and will kill you. Not here for trouble just making sure the children make it camp safely though seeing one is a girl, I know whats about to happen. lower your weapons and we will lower ours." He says this in an almost respectful tone but the underlying threat..no I am taking that as a promise causes the hunters to look shocked before Artemis motions for them to lower their weapons. The soldiers did the same and the one who talked removed his helmet. He walks up to me and I am SHOCKED. I mean literally shocked. staring into me are green eyes that swirl with power and black unruly hair, but mixed with the eyes is the cold calculating look of Annabeth and the blood chilling feeling of Clarisse.  
>"Hello little brother." The man says to me, and my world as I knew it was about to end...again.<p>

**A/N**

**Well..there it goes, Bralus the Eternal, I hope it was long enough, if not well then I have more stuff I need to do to edit it. I hope you guys liked it, and aren't mad at me for the ending, this is a one shot unless I get some attention for it, hope you guys like. Please leave a constructive review and be kind if you want to, I'm open for criticism and everything it helps make me better. Keep on truckin' my friends**

**Tyber**


	2. Introductions kinda plus CTF

**A/N:**

**Well here we are again, I hope anyone out there did in fact read chapter 1, if not, well that's okay. Here is next installment, I mean..who know's maybe someone will see it. Still looking for Beta, for anyone wondering about spelling I am a canadian and that is sometimes how we spell words up here. Enjoy!**

**Last time:**

The one who spoke walked towards me and I was shocked. Literally SHOCKED. Standing in front of me was deep sea green eyes, swirling with untold power, but with the cold calculating gaze of Annabeth mixed with the raw fury of Clarrise

"Hello little brother." And with that one sentence my entire world ended...again!

**Percy POV:**

To say I was sputtering for words is unbelievably correct, you could also add surprised, shock, and quite a bit of confusion. Brother? WHAT? I wasn't supposed to have any siblings, they all died during or after WWII, yet here one is, looking no older than 20. Opening and closing my mouth a few times I struggle for words when Thalia finally voices my thoughts. "WHAT. THE. FUCK! Why are there suddenly two sea spawn?" At which point I nod my head and go "HEY. I resent that, thank you veyr much!" Too my surprise it wasn't just me who said it but..My other brother? I honestly don't know how to think about this, I wonder how Tyson is going to react? Probably excitedly knowing the big guy.

As if reading my thoughts he steps forward extending a hand seemingly unaware of the stares of the angry hunters and said hunts goddess. Wow this guy either has a death wish or he is simply far too brave. Then again, I'm not much better am I? Oh crap I just realised I left him hanging and he's looking at me smiling that Poseidon smile I see every time I look in a mirror." He-hello! It's a pleasure to meet you." I barely manage to croak out before he shakes my hand then starts laughing loudly. I look at him puzzled which just causes him to laugh harder at me. walking up to him Thalia prepares an electrified slap before he...catches it? grabbing her hand quickly slipping it behind her back arching it up painfully then flipping her over onto her back digging his knee into her side.

"Don't think being the daughter of Zeus earns you any respect from me girl, Zeus has no love with me or my company. In fact, if this were 300 years ago I would have slit your throat and walked on as if nothing happened." He says this with such deadly calm and seriousness that I can't help but shiver at the thought. This man is my brother? Seems more like a monster. But one who should be respected."And if you try anything like that again I won't hesitate to do so. Now, are we going to play nice and not hit the extremely combat tested mercenary with centuries of experience?" Did he say centuries? How old is he? And how is he still alive, only immortals can live that long. Thalia nods her head and he lets her go standing up and sheathing a knife into his left shoulder sheath. The hunters didn't even do anything, I thought they would but the mercenaries kept their weapons down so im guessing that was a strong deterrent, I would assume their guns trump bows any day.

He then smiles a warm smile his previous tone and anger clearly gone."Greetings, I am Bralus Teriteus, and my titles are unimportant in the long run. Also far too many to keep track of over the years so there's that too. These fine men and women behind me are my friends and family. Not literally of course because that would be awkward in some situations. As you have guessed I am a son of Poseidon as well as blessed by Athena and Ares, don't ask how I did it and I won't have to gut you like a fish. Now, Artemis. I assume you will be heading off on a solo hunt correct? And the hunters will be heading to camp Half Blood?" He says this all without breaking stride, and without looking at said goddess who merely nods and motions for Bralus to walk towards her. Surprisingly he does and he bows. Huh, didn't seem like the type. They exchange a few words and around half of the soldiers depart back into the forest as a few with large, and dangerous looking sniper rifles appear out of the treeline. As Artemis walks up to Bianca.

"Hello dear, would you like to come into my tent for some hot chocolate? We have some things to discuss and I think you would enjoy your new life with us more than the snotty boys at camp." Bianca looks at Nico and follows her into the tent while Thalia is looking absolutely livid at the girl."How could she? She's just abandoning her brother like that? Doesn't she know what this will do to him and how much damage this will cause?" I have to say I agreed with her but I was still retaining hope that Bianca would see that she shouldn't abandon Nico. Sure he might be annoying but he's alright. And a good guy."It's ultimately her decision girl, you don't know what she has been through, but I do agree with you. Artemis shouldn't have offered in this situation and it looks like she accepted. Well, not much we can for now let's set up tents and wait until morning and we can all go to camp together. It has been many years since I last visited and I daresay that was one fun experience." Bralus says, I am honestly not entirely sure what to think of him. He seems far to random. One minute joking and laughing the next he's deadly calm and serious. I just do not understand him at all. Maybe all of us get like that when we reach his age?

***Mystical being known as a line break/POV shift***

**Bralus POV:**

Well I couldn't honestly say I was surprised at that girls reaction to Artemis' offer. Hell if it wasn't for the whole "We hate men and want all men to die" thing, I might honestly consider joining up with them. However I much too attached to my man parts. My little brother seems alright, confused as all hell at seeing me, then again. The gods do like to pretend we don't exist unless they need us. I wonder who the general is? he must be someone extremely powerful to have monsters and mortals working for him. However that's neither here nor there at this point. Priority, go to camp. Pick up shipment of celestial bronze and move to the west tracking down and eliminating more monster fortress'.

I approached my brother and the Zeus girl after setting up my tent plop down opening an MRE and dig in to it with gusto and think to myself. _"Man this shit is completely and utterly nasty. Atleast it's food though."_ Thinking back to my past it's a wonder I have survived this long, but I'm guessing Ares and Athena aren't done with me yet and won't be for a while. Smiling at myself despite the situation with the hunters camped not 30 metres from me looking at me with rage and disdain at how I treated them and Artemis. I turn to the Zeus girl. "Sorry for kinda kicking your ass earlier. I was just in no nonsense mode and I didn't feel like dealing with anymore BS. Don't take it personally though, the slap probably would have hurt a lot if it had connected." The girl just looks at me as if I have grown an extra head and opens her mouth a few times trying to form words before just scowling at me. I honestly cannot help but burst out into laughter at her reactions. So typical of Zeus kids.

"What are you laughing at? And how come you don't show my father proper respect? I know he isn't the nicest person and I am not that fond of him either but he isn't worth that much raw hatred." I was a little surprised at her insight, normally most don't catch on my overall disliking of the gods until they know me for a few days. Huh, I guess nearly breaking someones arm and promising to slit their throat tends to get a message across...Should make a mental note of that for later.

"Well girl, to answer your first question. I am laughing at your reaction to my apology, it was how should I put this? Very, very typical of most of the sons and daughters Zeus has sired over the years. And it still never ceases to amuse me. For your second question. Zeus and the gods themselves could have ended a war a long time ago that would have saved the lives of many, many Greeks and others by simply not getting involved the way they did. And I have not forgiven him ever since." I angrily stab my food with my spork and take a bite as she continues.

"Then why not join our enemies? They hate the gods just as much as you do, why not join them and gain your vengeance for whatever this perceived wrong was?" I turn to her and smile softly at her. She is smart, but fails to grasp the importance of the grander plan.  
>"Because girl, the greatest strength of my bloodline is loyalty, and. It is better to work with the evil you know. Instead of the evil you don't. The gods have done many terrible things, but the titans have done much, much worse. Being a mortal under the gods is easier than being one under the titans. For they would freely kill them for fun. At least the gods invent reasons to do it."<p>

I smile at the girl and she appears to be placated at least a little bit, my brother appears deep in thought and I do not wish to disturb him, probably something about that Annabeth girl he was yelling about, might just be a friend. Though it might also be love. Honestly not sure on that, it's been a long time since I have seen my love. And we last parted under less than ideal circumstances...Well, me trying to kill her Lieutenant might have had something to do with it. Sighing to myself I glance up and head back to my tent. better get some sleep while I can, tomorrow I have to deal with...Teenagers, and not just the semi immortal tweens in the hunters, the year round campers too. ugh, I hope they don't annoy me like last time making me burn down three cabins and nearly killing five of them.

***Line break to morning and surprisingly no POV switch***

To say I was surprised Apollo was called when I awoke was an understatement. I woke up to find him chatting with my brother and that Zeus girl..Hmm, I should really learn their names shouldn't I? Kind of rude constantly calling them little brother and girl all the time. Walking out I motion for the demigods in my group to get ready, totaling about eighteen of us including my two armourers and my hacker. Apollo takes one very shocked look at us and nods to us in respect as I nod back. contrary to what the movie said, We never defiled his statue at the temple. We had more respect than that. We could anything other than defile the temple itself, the killing of priests and other things was a common act in those days. Never agreed with the other things that often went on but general looting I am okay with in war. After all, it is hell.

I smile at Apollo as I climb in to his now expanded sun chariot. Hmm... He upgraded. Then again if I was him I would get the Maserati, that car is wicked nice. Needless to say the ride itself was not that fun, by the end of it I was having one extreme case of nausea and I wanted to kill something. More than usual anyways. Stepping out of the bus I crack my back and neck as I look around. Well then, this certainly hasn't changed at all has it? Chiron approached and bows to Apollo before he takes off back to drive the chariot and he turns to me.

"Well, it is certainly a shock to see you here again, after your last visit I thought you said and I quote. 'Fuck this place I am done with all these shitty ass peice of trash kids. No I don't want a fucking toasted boar leg!' What brings you back here with so many of my old students? And in the company of the hunters as well? This is probably the most unheard of event in camp history."I merely nod at the old teacher and grimace at the camp "Yeah well, it wasn't my first choice to come back here but I needed supplies and I was in the area doing a mission when I blundered into the estimable." Making sure I said it as sarcastially as possible. "Hunters and their mistress. So after nearly killing each other we reached a truce, they recruited another sister abandoning her brother and here we are. Home sweet fucking home." I say with about as much forced cheer as I usually can muster in this type of situation. Annoyingly the old centaur just chuckles and moves on from that.

Tonight will be the customary Hunters VS Campers capture the flag game and I have to say i'm looking forward to it, I talked to Chiron last time I was here and if it ever happened, he agreed that he would let us participate as our own team. So here I am in my command tent in the forest stuck in the middle of the Hunters and Campers side planning our strategy. "Okay, there are 18 of us, so we separate into six fire teams of three each, work in standard formations, three teams against the hunters, two against the campers. One team is on standby here guarding our flag. We play defensive until the campers are eliminated then we attack the hunters. I have already deployed perimeter drones and set them for motion tracking. There is no way the hunters can move into our area without us knowing. the grid extends 70 metres into the air covering the tops of the trees and then some, as well as 10 metres into the ground. If the hunters discover one and neutralize it we will be alerted as well. Use the sims and training knives, keep your swords, axes, and tonfas at the ready in case they call us out on using too many modern weapons. radios to channel four click once for hostile spotted and twice for hostile neutralized. Three times indicates we captured the flag. Remember, no killing the campers OR hunters. But we can knock them out and break some bones. let's go people."

A chorus of cheers erupt from the campers side as the game begins, we don our masks and activate thermal vision and move to defensive positions, we see the hunters moving through the trees quietly and with minimal effort. As predicted within around 15 minutes the campers are eliminated and the hunters move to our AO. Readying our weapons we see them coming long before we hear them as we fall back. hearing the tell tail signs fo the perimeter breaches we see three hunters in the open while the rest are in back in ambush with three flankers on each side as rear guard. Clever girls but not clever enough. motioning for two teams to take each flank and one to remain back we advance rapidly with our remaining three teams. Wasn't easy for us to hide our glee as they feel back thinking we would fall into a trap. Advancing we see the hunters ready their bows from the tree tops as teams two and three respectively instantly look up and shoot them with four shots of sims each. Falling screaming from the tree's the hunters then draw their hunting knives when they recover and try to engage us. side stepping the first wild swing from Their lieutenant I draw my training dagger and slice it across her throat in a fluid motion as I duck underneath her swings and knocking aside her off hand blade. scoffing at her I merely say "dead" and sheath the training knife and take out my lajatang. Asian staff with two sickle blades attached to the ends. Incredibly difficult to learn and even harder to master.

"Come at me then ladies, you say we rely too much on modern weapons. I say you don't know our training methods and have grown too arrogant. We at least don't pretend to be anything more than we are and think we are superior to others because of our association." Looking around I smile as my men have neutralized their flanking teams and carry the unconscious bodies to the circle we created tossing them in...gently of course we aren't animals! The hunters scowl at me and attack. Spinning my staff in defensive formations I forward somersault over them kicking one in the face sending her down. Blocking another stab at my gut with the bar of the staff and twist disarming another hunter by lightly slashing her wrist. Turning I punch another in the face sending her back with a bloody nose. Spinning the staff again I attack in offensive patterns utilising my natural dexterity and years of training. the youngest hunters fall quickly and don't offer much of a challenge. The Lieutenant Zoe I think her name was? Stands back up and retrieves her knives and tries to attack me. using the discipline she has been trained with we engage in a vicious back and forth. We are at this for a few minutes gathering a crowd of now awakened hunters with blades at their throats, campers and my own men obviously. In the fight I see some of my own men unconscious along with the hunters sprawled out in various positions. Hmm, well I will train them harder next time.

Smiling despite the situation as I enjoy the fight of someone finally offering a challenge to us. Zoe growing angry at my smile tries a leg sweep wish I jump over into a front flip dropping down to my knees swinging my staff taking out her legs as her weapons fall to the stony ground I plant my boot on her back and one of the blades of my lajatang on her neck. Hearing three clicks on my radio I laugh." Looks like you missed the mark this time hunters." I point behind them to see one of my flank teams crossing the border of my territory as the Hunters silver flag with a wolf turns into my white Owl and crossed spears flag. "We win this round, however you did give a run for our money in the fight so I tip my hat to you."br /br /Chirons voice suddenly booms out from the treeline as I finish my little speech. "I now call this game of Capture the Flag to an end. The score stands at Campers: 67 Hunters: 147, and Myrmidons: 234. This has been the first time the Myrmidons and hunters have met on the field in the match and I am pleased they didn't kill each other. Now, go to dinner." My men don't cheer when we hear our score, we don't even smile smugly underneath our hoods. We do nod at our opponents. Releasing the hunters from sword point and help up our fallen comrades. The campers, at least the ones that were there merely look stunned at us as my brother steps forward looking at me in awe and more than a little fear.

" You're...Myrmidons? But how? I thought you all disappeared with the death of Achilles?"

"No little brother. We didn't. We survived and I lived on. keeping us togethor though barely." I say grim faced.

**A/N:**

**Well there you go, chapter 2. I hope it was alright and long enough, I try to make them 2000-2500 words if I can, and if i fall short then I fall short, don't hate me! keep it real guys, as always please leave a review and I hope it is constructive. For those of you angry at me for the hunters ass kicking? Well I'm tired of there not being anyone other than the Aphrodite kids of all people who stand up to them. So I decided to use the legends of the Myrmidons of Achilles, honestly I dropped a lot of hints in chapter 1 so yeah... Well good bye!**

**Tyber **


	3. Dust head spouts lines again

**A/N:Well with the traffic my story has been getting you'd think ONE of you would be nice enough to give me a review "But Tyber, do you honestly think your passive aggressive authors note will work?" My answer to you is a resounding no, but the thought is still there. Anyway's, it may have something to do with why I release the story and chapters around 3-5AM PST which is when I usually do my writing. Crazy right? Leave a review guys, even if it's telling me i'm a terrible, horrible person...Actually don't do that because it's mean.**

**LAST TIME!**

"You're..Myrmidons? But I thought they all disappeared after the death of Achilles." My kid brother says

"No little brother. We didn't. I kept us all together, if only just."

**NOW!  
>Bralus POV:<strong>

Looking around at the shocked faces of the campers, and the slightly angry faces of the hunters I could honestly say this was the best reaction yet to people finding out we are still alive. It was funniest in Rome though when Nero tried killing us all. "Nasty Greek Heathens" he had called us. little did he know we were mostly mortals at that point, a small handful of Greek demigods and more than a few Roman. Sometimes I like to think back to those days. The fall of the empire was a particularly good day to be a mercenary, plenty of work from the nobles who were scattered to the nine winds and the eastern empire as well. No shortage of work if more than a little dull outside of demigod circles.

Where was I again? Oh right these kids, badly biting back a laugh at their faces I motion for my men to remove their tactical hoods and show them their faces. 17 Demigods and myself were now exposed to the open air as surprise at seeing another son of Poseidon. I couldn't exactly blame them though, after all he was supposed to be the only one. I'm glad dad had another kid though, keeps me on my toes for who I can protect, hopefully he can give me a little sister next time. I miss my sisters, dead now; like all the rest of them. Looking around at my men I stare into their eyes and we all reach a silent agreement.

"Well, I think I should begin with myself should I not? I am Bralus Teriteus. Demigod son of Poseidon born roughly 20 years before the seige of Troy, not as old as our dear Zoe here. But old enough, my entire life I have been a soldier, I experimented in farming once but found I couldn't make moss grow without withering and dying. I can go on for days about myself but to cut it short I am blessed by both Athena and Ares because of the war for Troy, and I refuse to talk about it. Moving on now" I smile softly at the clear anger from the Ares and Athena kids. What? It's not like I WANTED to be blessed by their parents it just sorta worked out that way since the gods were weak at the time due to all that infighting.

One of my Athena girls talks next." Hello, I am Alexia, daughter of Athena as well as logistical and tactical analyst for the Myrmidons. I provide hacking support and general strategy that Bralus usually counteracts because he has and I quote. 'Seen that shit done too many times for it to work in this situation.' I am also trained in the use of bladed tonfas." Bubbly girl, little overly cheerful but good in a fight as well as behind a computer up next I think was my top sniper. Son of Apollo go figure, surprised? I wasn't.

"Greetings everyone, I am Damon. Son of Apollo, along with being proficient in the bow I am a highly gifted sniper and I can hit a target from 2.5KM away dead centre with maximum kill potential. I also head up our recon teams." He's a bit of a sappy guy. Loyal too, doesn't like to womanise like his father and I have to say that highly refreshing after some of the Apollo kids I have seen. Even the daughters can be worse than Aphrodite's sometimes. Speaking of which here she comes now

"Hello! I am Natalia, daughter of Aphrodite!" Did I mention she was giddy? Well I should have mentioned earlier she's like an overactive puppy seeking attention but don't cross her or you will die. Rather painfully I might add. "In addition to being the company's best spy and assassin, I am also the head of our fashion department. What you think we just came up with these amazing uniforms by ourselves that are both incredibly stylish AND functional? puhlease!" Here she goes again I cough lightly letting her know that was enough as we continue to go down the line with one of my Hephaestus guys.

"Sup bitches, name's Talvan Vashir. Demigod son of Hephaestus. You break it, I fix it. I also am master armourer for the company doing any after market modifications needed to keep this group of mortals and demigods alive with all the monsters hounding our asses day in day out. Speaking of which, I have a few ideas for my younger siblings to...Make this place distinctly less archaic." Yeah that was Talvan, talking a mile a minute and always thinking of ways to make life better technology wise for us demigods. He's the reason we can use radios, computers and cellphones completely safe from all the random monster attacks we suffer from.

Growling a bit and baring his teeth. "Names Donovan, son of Ares. You don't have to like me or my father but you certainly should show us some respect. I am just a soldier. Nothing fancy like the others and that's the way I like it. I lead our sabre squads, elite strike teams sent to an area to clean it out. Leaving no survivors. Whether monster or mortal, it matters little. Nothing survives our blades and bullets. Who's the next guy? I hate talking." Well that was Donovan, bit of a character. He's actually really nice you just have to get through the very, very gruff exterior. One of my new girls steps forward this time, ought to be interesting.

"Fair tidings to you, I am Melanie daughter of Hecate. I enchant our weapons and armour as well as brew our poisons and healing items. I also am a wizard" She promptly laughs at her pun while I roll my eyes. "At using a scimitar and curved dagger in combat when it comes to melee, at range I prefer our Kriss Vector Carbines. I also am part of our intelligence division; And usually our liason with camp, and the outside world for supplies we cant normally purchase or make ourselves." She's a strange one, likes stuffed animals.

Next up is my Demeter girl."My name is Kathryn. Kat for short, I don't like farming or cereal I much prefer combat and swordplay to gardening. I train new recruits in the use of the sword and dagger. Outside of combat I enjoy MMA and hockey." That was Kat, she's from Canada and a rather awesome hockey player. She could have gone pro if it wasn't for us and her tendency to start meaningless fights. It went down the line with Mark, a son of Hephaestus another one of my armourers, Felix son of Athena. Leader of Sabre 2, Martin son of Ares demolitions expert..Go figure that one right? Amelia daughter of Athena, distinctly bubbly and fun loving. Head of Research and Development. Also the one who locates and recruits the clear sighted mortals. Brandon, son of Hermes, my thief and scout. Wicked with a sword. Justin, son of Enyo. He leads my personal security team as well as being my 2IC in case the unimaginable happens. Alan son of Hekate. A lot like his sister and helps her with the enchanting. Also prefers using a katana in combat. Next up was Jasmine, daughter of Nike. A bit uptight and refuses to lose, go figure right? Taylor, son of Eirene, the goddess of peace. Kind of a walking oxymoron if you ask me but he was an amazing moderator and my top negotiator. last but not least was Amber, daughter of Harmonia. Goddess of Harmony, guess she wants to make the world more harmonious by killing everything in it? She's a great person to have though and she makes sure everyone is doing well psychologically when we come back from our various missions. Never thought I would be so happy to have a shrink. After they introduced themselves several of the campers and even a few hunters stare in shock at us. Presumably they are all surprised a large group of demigods can survive outside of camp and live a relatively peaceful life.

I then decided to open my mouth to surprise them further. "What? You thought we all just died the moment we grew too old for this place? Those of us who didn't become actors, leaders. And other successful types join me. This group doesn't even comprise half the demigods under my command. I currently have around 75 demigods and hundreds of clear sighted mortals working for me. The bulk of the company are off in the middle east on contracts or doing patrol working keeping corporate interests safe. We also do kids parties, bar mitzvahs, sometimes weddings depending on who it is. Anyways I am getting side tracked again." Yeah, over 2000 years and they still haven't fixed the gods damned ADHD. I mean yes, combat reflexes but that doesn't mean I actually enjoy acting like a hamster on coffee 24/7.

Well, this should be interesting as my eyes widen visibly and low and behold who should show up but the Oracle. She spouts the prophesy..WAIT, Artemis is kidnapped? Nope, this shit is not flying with me. I turn to my men and nod at them as Thalia I think her name is and..Wow his name is Perseus? Continue this little argument they had been having post CTF. "Alright kiddies listen up, dust for breath over there said she wanted five people of mixed campers AND hunters to go. So decide amongst yourselves." Just then 'ol mold breath stands up again and turns her sickly green gaze over to me. Oh great..This should be just fucking fantastic  
><em>The ancient mercenary shall travel a dark path<em>  
><em>Through shadow and death he avoids her wrath<br>In the city of hills he must send  
>Or else his goddess, will die in the end"<em>

As she once again collapses all I have to honestly say to this is a rather predictable. "Well fuck, solo mission for me. looks like our paths will cross eventually kiddies. As for Zoe, I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what we expected but we know our paths now. It's been an honour knowing you." I am a hell of a lot smarter than most people give me credit for, I knew exactly what was on the other end of that prohpesy for her. Didn't stop me from feeling any worse about it mind you, but I did at least give her some closure on the whole ordeal. As for my prophecy? Well, I shall see where this dark path takes me, and whoever this she is. I motion for Zoe to follow me as all is said and done. We separate from our respective groups and walk over to Zeus' fist and I create a large orb of water around us and freeze it. Must say I rather liked it. Not my usual work, creating things I mean. Usually I destroy them. Refreshing change of pace

**ZOE POV(honestly I just came up with this, sue me)**

Bralus has always been a strange individual. Always trying to stop war by causing more of it, ever since the battle of waterloo however when he witnessed two of his brothers trying to kill eachother for no better reason than his fathers favour I think he snapped. I marvel at his dome of ice as it is truley an amazing construct. perfectly sea through yet I know it is completely sound proofed. How he made this design is beyond something a typical son of Poseidon could normally make and I was very impressed. "Well Zoe, I guess we always knew something like this would happen didn't we?" I can't help but look downcast at his reactions, despite all of our..interactions for lack of a better word in the past. We have grown to be at least tolerable comrades since many of our missions have forced us to work side by side with him. And only him, would never allow his soldiers to enter our camp.

I merely nod. "Do thee not deign to save my lady? I had thought that ye loved her. Despite knowing she would never and could never love thee back. Why do you continue to torture thyself with this knowledge?" I may have not liked men or understood them. But Bralus was different, he had men and women equal in his group of soldiers. Had since the beginning, often promoting women over men because of their leadership potential and fighting ability. However, he still was how he says it. 'royal asshole to the tenth degree' a fact I could not correct him on because it was true. He merely chuckles bitterly at my questions and speaks.

"Zoe, Aphrodite told me herself that Artemis was my one true love, my soul mate. Whatever on this earth that means, the fates chose a cruel joke for me. To forever be a soldier, seeing the deaths of thousands and watching countless empires rise and fall, and always being at the forefront of the carnage. And then they add something to my life that could be amazing, that could help me live with the constant struggles this life gives me. An immortal love, who I could share eternity with. But have her be a maiden goddess who one of my brothers tried to..you know what I can't even say the word it fills me with disgust! The fates have a plan for me, I know they do. All I know is I love Artemis with all of my being, and there is nothing I can do to stop it. I look at her and it's hard not to imagine my life without her at least in it to some degree."

He finished the last part with such a look of sorrow on his face; I know my lady has discussed this at length with me in the past, as we witness the constant cycle of hunters fall prey to the seductions of men, Aphrodite, or are cut down in battle. "I cannot speak for mi'lady but I do know she feels something for you, I know not what it be. But it is three always have had something in common, that was to see the deaths of countless mortals, and demigods we would eventually call friends and sisters. You have my sympathies, for I not realised the depths of your despair earlier. I may be cool towards you in public, but in private, we both have been friends." I truly did mean what I said, in our past. He had always done everything he could to prove he wasn't a vile egotistical man. The kind that we hate. It took several centuries after Orion, but he eventually proved to us he could be trusted, and we started allowing him in camp with express permission from Artemis of course. Whenever he was around or on a solo mission so he could rest and resupply. And regale some of the newer hunters with tales that even we had forgotten in our vast histories and deeds.

He is twirling his staff. Strange, I had never seen him use it before now. Granted it has been thirty years since I last saw him. "Tell me Bralus, where did thine get this marvelous weapon? Last I saw you, you were headed into the east to try your luck and disappeared for almost 30 years. Yet you come back with a host of newer and scarier abilities, strange methods of war with stranger weapons."

He merely chuckles at me and spins his staff around. "Zoe, I left to the east so I could learn how to be a better warrior, and become at peace with myself, I have to do this every few hundred years or else I feel the need to kill myself and everyone around me, immortality, even partial. Has it's drawbacks. If I cannot be with my love, then I must be by myself. I traveled the orient, visited the lands of the Jade Emperor of China, and the Sun Empress of Japan. the great paradises of India and the jungles of Malaysia. I learned many different ways to fight, and I met dozens of different and newer gods and pantheons than the Greeks care to admit. I picked up the lajatang and found it fit me like a glove, it suited my wild and constant motion sword style as well as fit my need to carry something on my back instead of the hip. The material I used for its construction is Black Iron from China and White Steel from Japan for the blades. it is lightweight, and deadly. Can kill mortals and all kinds of monsters. Even the werewolves and were jackals of Egypt. It took thirty years of constant training and traveling to master my weapon. I am one of the few outside of China who can truly claim to know how to use it. And even fewer who can call themselves master with it." I merely blink in shock, all those times he had disappeared off the face of the earth and was out of the sight of the gods, he was merely traveling and encountering new gods and cultures? And he did this willingly to prevent himself from falling into despair because of his love for milady? If she knew how much she tortured himself! I think even she would try to at least become friends with him. _'The part about all of this is huntress, she does know. As I told him who his love was, I also told her who hers was. She is just to proud too admit that sometimes. What she needs most is the loving embrace of that one special man. Why do you think I stopped trying to set her up with random mortals 1500 years ago?'_ Aphrodite says into my head. She may be a troublesome goddess and she makes my sisters betray their vows. She does understand the world of love.

**A/N:**

**Well someone at least gave me a review, thanks Amelia. But seriously guys may I have just one more? I know some people are seeing this and at least partially reading it, maybe I am mistaken. I am not exactly happy with this chapter, I lost inspiration half way through and kinda just filled in the rest. Artemis/Bralus WILL be a thing in this story, and for anyone who thinks Bralus is some super OP asshole, I wanted this chapter to show he is in fact human and deals with the depression of his immortality the only way a love struck depressed soldier would know how to do. that being said. Inside of combat he is still a super OP asshole simply because he has in fact seen most of what the world can throw at him and he merely laughs in its face and kills it with an usual and probably unnecessary amount of brutality**

**much love and hugs!**

**Tyber**


	4. Training, Talks, And Smithsonian rumble

**A/N:Well, I am stupidly doing this again, why? I honestly cannot tell you but here goes! maybe someone will actually see this, I don't know though so without further ado here it is. Chapter 4. And as for a disclaimer, I think it should be obvious I don't own Percy Jackson but in case someone rides my ass, here it is officially, I do not own PJO, it's characters or it's world, HOWEVER you cannot own gods and goddess' especially if they are ones actual religion.**

**Last Time:**

_"Oh huntress, Artemis does know who her true love is. She is just too prideful to admit that sometimes what she needs is the warmth of a mans loving embrace." I hear Aphrodite whisper into my ear. She might not be the most noble of goddess' and she may always try to make my sisters betray their oaths. Love is her domain, and I must respect her_

**for Now Bralus POV:**

"You'd think hearing a prophecy about having to walk a dark path alone would make a guy fear for his life. Personally I was kind of excited, been a while since I faced the path of night and I was looking forward to what Night has in store for me this time. I was in the middle of one of those oh so peaceful sleeps that us demigods get, please note my ever loving sarcasm when the dream started.

_"Come now Artemis you can't honestly think you can get yourself out of this one can you? I mean look at you, trapped under the sky and struggling, what happened to you? You used to be one of the strongest. Now you are a shadow of your former glory. Do you honestly think the ancient laws really are real? Please! They are tools used by your father Zeus so he doesn't have to actually care for the mortal world he is supposed to watch over."_

_"And you boy! You think you would be able to change this world? Working for Kronos and serving him so readily? Do you really think you can protect the mortals? We gods might not be the best choice, but we are better than him and the titans! Do not test me, I still have power enough to kill you with my mere aura."_

_"Enough Luke, the general has plans for this one once she is done. The quest has been issued and a wrinkle has shown up in the plan. Someone we did not foresee has entered the game and we must compensate for him or else we will lose. And Artemis, we will have to solve this problem with authority you seem to have. I will take great pride in...wearing you down._ And then like every super villain in a cheesy movie he laughs. I know what your thinking and yes that was probably the most cliched thing I had ever fucking seen in my life. But that's a titan for you really, really arrogant assholes.

I wake up from said nightmare of course in cold sweats and the usual demigod panic of wondering where I am and how I got here when I notice im in my dad's cabin in camp halfblood. well this is just amazing really. And by amazing I mean absolute shit, checking my alarm I realise it's only 0446 and I have to leave today. Deciding it's worth being eaten I get out of the bed groaning and feeling my back and limbs crack in various places and head towards the arena. Taking my Lajatang, knives and my pistols I begin warming exercises of around 100 sit ups and push ups followed by 40 burpies. Then to test acrobatics and flexibility I start by doing forward hand stands and hand springs, standing front flips and running front flip 180's before ending with multiple back-flips and a knife throw at the end. I look at the target and smile with amusement when I see it is dead centre bullseye.

Taking out my Lajatang I begin basic defensive manouvres and forms, hit with bottom, spin slash to enemy throat and continue to move in whirling slashing movements, because of the sickle blades at each end of the lajatang you can't really stab or thrust with it, instead you have to use it exactly like a standard staff but with added damage potential. Good for slashes and whirling strikes as well as using the handle of the staff to incapacitate or stun a foe. Finishing my forms I take out my knives. Now, there is a difference between a knife and a Dagger. A dagger is basically a miniature sword roughly a foot long, possibly a foot and a half in total length. A knife is usually six-eight inches long designed for stabbing and precision strikes. I personally prefer throwing knives but I keep two on me for melee in case there isn't enough room for my lajatang. I start by setting up a course for myself, dummies in various positions and odd angles that will make me think, quickly memorising the course I start at one end as I run through, spinning to my left I hit one dummy in the left shoulder, not enough to kill but it incapacitates. br /br /Going into a roll I throw a knife hitting another dummy in the head messy but still a kill shot. spinning to my right I throw two knives up into the tree hitting that dummy in the gut. kill shot, but slow. and the other knife I throw low near the base of the tree nailing the final dummy roughly where the jugular should be. Quick, clean. And explosive death. target bleeds out in seconds and because the knife penetrates the air pipe as well, can't make a call. Still messy heavily I slowly walk around the arena and pick up my knives. Looking around the snow capped ground I smile to myself as I take out the water I keep with me at all times and begin working on my water powers. Contrary to popular belief a lot of our abilities we aren't just born with we actually do have to train them just as any other. Even the children of Zeus and Hades have to train their abilities in order to use them more effectively. I will the water to form into multiple spears and two targets as I shift the targets merely for effect I say 'Pull' between each target and throw. Now, moving a target erratically and trying to aim a spear at it, at the same time is actually stupidly difficult. after a few misses I finally get my own rhythm down and I start nailing all the targets dead centre. I then start forming miniature hurricanes and tornado's with my water as they move across causing not too much destruction. Finally I freeze the water in sharp Ice spikes and hurl them at various dummies before I turn it back into it's liquid form and finally super heat it until it becomes steam.

I then begin tapping my feet and concentrate it locally so the rest of the camp isn't awakened as I summon a minor earthquake. Just enough to make the earth in the arena rattle and a column or two to be knocked over, nothing too terribly major. Taking a seat on the ground I smile to myself as I notice the bushes rustling just off to my left."You can come out now little brother, no need to be hidden from me. After all, we are family."

"How did you know it was me?" the voice of my little brother says sounding I must say rather surprised.

**Percy POV:**

I listen as my brother has what can only be a nightmare, having just woken up from one myself I can understand his frustration at the situation but I do not understand why he seems so upset. I am anxiously awaiting leaving tomorrow even if i'm not part of the quest. I have to save Annabeth! Hearing what I can only assume is a sigh he climbs out of the bunk and puts on some of his weapons and walks out the door. Naturally I can't allow one of my family members to come to harm and get eaten by the harpies I follow him at a safe distance as he moves to the arena. Curious I hide in the bushes and watch as he does this odd routine of gymnastics and then starts training with his what was it again? lajatin? Anyways his staff and I have to say watching him move is amazing all of his movements are fluid and roll with each other making the transition seem completely seamless and /br /I then watch as he shifts gears and starts putting dummy's for training in odd and I must say completely random spots before he moves to one side of the arena and just runs forward throwing the knives into each of the dummy's and i'm scared and slightly in awe at how all of his shots are kill shots. Nothing to incapacitate or injure lightly, one hundred percent pure death is all he dishes out. As he finishes he collects his knives and inspects his work as he seems angry at the shot that missed its target and hit the left shoulder blade of the dummy. Then I see him start forming hurricanes and tornados? Small ones obviously but wow! If I even attempted half of this I would be nearly dead from exhaustion, then I watch as he forms water spears and targets. It's funny when he misses some of them as he controls both at the same time. Then he surprises me further by summoning an earthquake! it's all I can do really to keep my footing as some of the columns fall over. Man Annabeth is going to mad at him when she finds out. Finally I watch as he turns the water into ice, shoots them at all the dummy's destroying everything, then turns all the water into steam. After he collapses I decide that maybe it's enough watching and I go to slink away, I guess I made too much noise as he catches me and I go out into the

"Simply put little brother there's only one person in this camp who could have known I was out here besides Zoe Nightshade. Since me and Zoe finally reached an understanding last night the only logical choice was you, now sit with me Percy. We shall talk before we temporarily part ways." I can't exactly argue with that logic as I go and sit beside him as he pulls out another bottle of water and hands me some. I gladly drink it as I ask my questions

"How are you still alive? And where did you come from? I was under the impression that all of my siblings were killed or died out naturally by the end of WWII. So can you please tell me something about this?" I ask almost pleading, I am dying to know more about my siblings and Bralus, despite being seemingly cold hearted and i'm guessing a killer of not just monsters is my only way of knowing what life is like for us after camp.

"That is a very loaded question Percy, I guess I should begin with who I am. My name is Bralus Pax Teriteus. I was born in what is now modern day Athens roughly 15 years before the war for Troy. I was found at a young age by my king. You know him as Achilles and trained with his Myrmidons, we were an elite fighting force personally taught by the master of war himself. My king was a great man, many know him for his faults and curse. But he was still a great man. When the war for Troy fully ended and our lord was dead, we were sailing home when Athena and Ares appeared before us. I was the last one in command as I was blessed by them both and given partial immortality. And I have been their king ever since. Keeping us togethor through the years, the fall of Greece, Rome. I witnessed it all, and took part in a lot of it too." He says these words with so much sadness and grief it's hard to not feel sorry for him. If this is what immortality can do to a person I am not entirely sure I even want it.

"But...How? And you bring mortals into the mix? doesn't that break laws or something? I mean, we demigods are there to protect mortals aren't we?" I am kind of sad and amazed when he merely laughs at that comment as if I have just told him the biggest joke he had ever heard in his undoubtedly long life.

"Percy, you need to understand something, when I was a child, the mist didn't exist. mortals, demigods, and monsters fought all the time. Demigods often got in the affairs of mortals killing tens of thousands of them, all kinds. Not just the sons and daughters of some of the more evil gods. In truth one of the worst murderers in history was a son of Apollo. I do not prejudice when I select my warriors, the only criteria is that you be a clear sighted mortal. Or a demigod, sometimes I allow a "monster" in if they show themselves to be of resolute character. Some of fathers Cyclopes are part of my armourers and my demolitions teams." By this time the sun has been rising slowly and we head off to breakfast and I have a lot ot think about

***LINE BREAK*Bralus POV(it's going to be like this for most of the story, sorry people):**

You'd think after over two thousand years I would grow comfortable with war, and death. The truth is I am barely holding it togethor Tens of thousands of souls both mortal and monster have crossed my blade. I still remember each and every one of them, you'd think it would blur right? No, each night. Sometimes during the day, I relive my memories, all the people I killed, the suffering I caused. And those fates. The cruel, wicked bitches they are. Decide I am to forever love the virgin goddess of the Hunt, who has forever sworn off the company of men? Fucking sick joke. I sigh as I follow Percy to our table and I sacrifice all of my food to Artemis to help her gain strength. I then turn to my men, looking each of them in the eye as they nod. They know their duty; continuing the fight no matter what, the rest of the company would have landed, three thousand of the strongest mortals, demigods and goodly monsters the states have ever or will ever see. Regardless of their so called special Operations groups.

I called the entire corporation to our HQ in the America's, an abandoned military base in the middle of Canada, allows us to keep an eye on the giants and other monsters that inhabit the area. I take out a coin and toss it into the air. Instantly a trunk is delivered to me and I thank Hermes with a large bag of Drachmas as I open the trunk. Inside is everything I will need for my "quest". My custom G36 blessed by Hephaestus himself to always shoot the correct type of bullet to kill whatever I am aiming at. Custom enchantments and modifications include heartbeat sensor, foregrip, chambered for 12.7mm ammunition and hardened butt-stock with a red dot sight on the top for accuracy and precision shooting at medium and close range. my G18 pistol with expanded magazine, standard 9mm fully automatic, again enchanted to always fire correct ammunition, and fire selector for single shot. My tactical armour, black with the silver Spears and Owl helm. Composite ceramic plates with "Liquid armour" sheeting between threaded Kevlar. finally my tactical hood with auto adjustable plated glass with telescopic lenses. And ability to switch between thermal and regular optics with a thought. Nectar, Ambrosia, and MRE's. Stepping out of my cabin fully armed and armoured I strike an imposing figure I guess judging from the kids' looks as I walk to the stables and talk to a white Pegasus and ask him to take me to DC, with the promise to bribe him with doughnuts on the way.

Apparently the questers sans Percy left before I did which is fine by me. Taking to the skies it takes a few hours to fly me to DC but I get there. Touching down I head towards the smithsonian right when a giant roar is heard. groaning to myself I run towards it right when a little child says. "look mum it's a kitty!" Oh... Fuck me sideways on a pogostick batman the thing cannot be back already. And sure enough there it is, the Nemean fucking Lion. running up beside Zoe and that other huntress. I think it was Bianca. "Looks like you got a cat problem huntress." my attempt at humour is lost on the immortal girl scout and she just scowls at me, which I might add is hilarious.

"Thine attempt at humour does thee no good Bralus. If thee cannot help us, then get out of our way!" She says as she appears to be attempting to lure the lion into a false sense of security by repeatedly firing arrows into the impentrable skin. Unfortunately for us at that precise moment six mercenaries burst through the doors armed with various shotguns. Fucking perfect, no insignia's so they are just freelancers. Taking out my G36 I kneel and aim in their direction and on semi auto shoot and drop one with a head shot. his brains kind of splattering his two comrades as they immediately take cover. Unfortunately gunshots int he Smithsonian generally tend to get people in a panic as everyone starts running about looking scared and of course yelling such things like 'HE'S GOT A GUN' and my favourite 'WHY IS THERE A GOLDEN CAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOBBY EATING SPACE FOOD?' That one confused me until I looked back and spotted them throwing food packets at the fucking lion.

Honestly? If it wasn't for the pressing attention of the now five mercs in the atrium, I would have been laughing my ass off. Switching to full auto I turn and fire suppression rounds in five round bursts while I gauge their locations and flank them. The wild fire that comes back at me is almost laughable if it wasn't for the fact I got hit. Wincing in pain I check the damage, strangely it hit me in one fo the few weak spots of the my armour but the shot is through and through so some ambrosia after the firefight and I will be fine. Sliding onto my knees and popping off more suppression fire I see two trying to break left for the kids and I fire a burst into them, Killing the two mercs instantly as they are torn apart by the bullets. The other two are smarter, one takes out what appears to be a hatchet and the other a dirk and charge me, too close to use the gun so I sling and take out two of my daggers, curved designed for fighting multiple opponents.

Parrying the one with the dirk and jumping over the wild swings of the hatchet, I spin my daggers in defensive stance while I analyze their fighting style. Hatchet likes to swing wildly but knows what he is doing, and Dirk likes to use precise strikes, likely trained in fencing. Kicking Hatchet in the chest with a drop kick I stab Dirk in the neck dropping him instantly, spinning around I duck Hatchets swing and stab him once in the side puncturing his lung and finally finish him off by slitting his throat with a reverse grip slash that turns his neck into a gaping trench of blood and muscle.

Turning around I see the Nemean Lion is hacking on the space food. Chuckling softly I grab my rifle and aim a burst at it's gaping maw I like the satisfaction of hearing its last howl of pain as it dissolves into dust. Mortal security guards rush over and I wave my hands, using a heavy coating of mist to make it seem like the security guards fended off five would be robbers and the resulting shoot out killed the robbers while the guards suffered no injuries. Taking the coat I hand it to Percy

"Your plan, your kill little brother. Now, for the rest of you. I must be off, I have...a job to finish."

"But wait! You should join us. We kind of need your help and you have the experience dealing with mortal soldiers we need. Plus the hunters are out of arrows!" I look around and too my utter disapointment he is right. The hunters have run out of arrows, rolling my eyes at them I toss four drachmas into the air and a crate of arrows appears at the hunters feet. All silver and gleaming as if they just came off the forgers anvil. which they likely did considering I ordered them straight from the god of metals himself.

"That should take care of that, see you all in Frisco!" I say unnecessarily happy. I mean really, who hell wants to go to the home of the titans? It's a terrible fucking idea. I walk over to the White house...funny, I remember when it was pink and located closer to the river. Walking near the white house armed as I am naturally I was surrounded by Secret Service agents and I merely said one phrase. "When Night is full, the darkness reigns." They instantly lower their weapons and lead me towards the capitol building. Where, taking me to the basement. They show me the door, the Presidential seal leading to what people think is the Presidents personal safety bunker. I smile as I notice the Three moons of Night. Two crescents next to an eclipsed moon in the centre of the crest.

"The path of Night. It has been some time Lady Nyx." I say as I walk down into the darkest place in all the world.

**To anyone who actually reads this. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. Seriously, I can't write, or keep doing this if you honestly don't tell me how bad/good this is, because the silence just makes me assume you think it's really fucking shitty. Anyways, good on you guys who have read it and like it. I hope for your continued viewing. Also if anyone wants me to bump this rating up from a T to an M...someone is going to have to tell me how because I have absolutely no idea.**

**Your friend from Canada: TyberAuorora(to anyone wondering why this took so long the past two months have had me be EXTREMELY competative play and organising teams for my video game which I do take very seriously) Anyways, love and hugs guys and gals!**


End file.
